Joseph Joestar
Joseph Joestar is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar and Erina Joestar, he is also the son of Elizabeth Joestar and George Joestar II. He is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency, and secondary protagonist of Stardust Crusaders. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Joseph Joestar VS Batman *Black Star vs. Joseph Joestar *Caddicarus vs Joseph Joestar *JoJo Battle Royale (By Derpurple) *Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric (By Derpurple) *Indiana Jones Vs. Joseph Joestar (Stardust Crusaders) *Johnny Cage vs Joseph Joestar (By Derpurple) *Red Hood vs. Joseph Joestar (By BonBooker) *Sid Barett vs. Joseph Joestar *Joseph Joestar vs. Tracer (By BonBooker) *Stardust Crusaders Battle Royale (By Derpurple) *Unshou Ishizuka battle royale Completed Fights * Joseph Joestar vs. Big Boss * Joseph Joestar VS Trevor Belmont Possible Opponents * Marvel Comics ** Baron Heinrich Zemo ** Baron Helmut Zemo ** Captain America * DC Comics ** Captain Nazi ** Hourman *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Ryuwon (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) History Born the son of George Joestar II and Lisa Lisa, Joseph Joestar would be a dead-ringer of his grandfather Jonathan Joestar were it not for their differing personalities. But like his grandfather, Joesph cared for his loved-ones. In the 1930s, when he heard rumors of the death of his family's friend Speedwagon, Joseph ended up having his own bizarre adventure when he faces the mysterious Pillar Men and their leader Kars. Joseph ends up having one final bizarre adventure in the 1980s, helping his grandson Jotaro Kujo put an end to his grandfather's nemesis Dio Brando. Death Battle Info Like his grandfather, Joseph possesses the ability to use Hamon. Powers & Abilities * Hamon Hair Attack: Joseph infuses his Hamon into strands of hair to make them hard enough to block incoming projectiles. He used it to block bullets fired by Santana after ripping Stroheim's hair off * Overdrive: Much like any other overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Hamon through an object. During his fight with Esidisi, Joseph used it to send the Hamon through the thread of his hat and onto Esidisi's being. * Rebuff Overdrive: Joseph charges Hamon into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike * Zoom Punch: Similar to his grandfather's move, Joseph uses Hamon to momentarily dislocate his arm and extend it to strike opponents at a longer range * Hamon Overdrive: Joseph channels the hamon into his arm and does a powerful chop attack. This slowly transfers the hamon blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up. Joseph used it against Kars to cut off his saber and blow his arm * Near-Death Survival Technique: After he lit his scarf on fire, Joseph told Kars that he was putting his life in danger so he would be pushed beyond his own limits to find a new technique before the flame reached him. This was actually part of a plan to trick Kars, who would be too distracted to notice Joseph's plan to save Lisa Lisa * Hamon Beat: Joseph charges his hand with Hamon and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Hamon used is his own * Clacker Volley: Joseph chucks the clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, he can slingshot them from his back at the enemy from all directions * Clacker Boomerang: Joseph chucks both pairs of clackers into a beam or pillar behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed them when using Clacker Volley. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the 2nd pair of clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like a boomerang works * He used a tommy gun to shoot Straizo and then connected a grenade to his scarf, the pin of which was attached by strings to the pins of several other grenades on his back * He used Hamon to pop the tops off of a cola bottle against a corrupt police officer and two tequila bottles against two Nazi soldiers as high speed projectiles * He used the yarn of a wool hat (which is highly conductive of Hamon) to form a net underneath the spike filled arena against Esidisi * He wielded a large sledgehammer in the chariot race against Wamuu. He also used a heavy crossbow to fire an iron ball at the wall of the arena where it spun around the entire wall and hit Wamuu from behind * Hermit Purple manifests itself as a tangle of thorny vines, which Joseph can wield as both a weapon and a defense. Joseph develops the Stand after Dio pierces Jonathan's body with the Arrow, upon which it responded to Dio and Enya awakening The World. (NOTE: The Hermit card primarily gives a meaning of solitude, introspective, or soul-searching, which could symbolize Joseph's lifelong journey. It also carries a more direct meaning of teaching or advising, which is Joseph's main role in Part III) * The Joestar Family's "Secret Technique": Usually utilized as a last resort, Joseph invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Joseph to formulate a plan. The secret technique is running away. Feats * Defeated all 4 Pillar Men. ** Outsmarted the likes of Esidisi, who was smart enough to trick Joseph several times and has been to China during the lifetime of the famous strategist Sun Tzu. ** The first human to wound Wamuu in over two millennium, using the warrior's pride to get a reprieve to fully master Hamon, and then eventually beat the Pillar Man at his best sport and mind game ** Managed to send Kars drifting into deep space. * Has extreme luck and strategy on his side, uses anything around him as an advantage planned or not * Grew to be the oldest JoJo alive, living up to 1999 - Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable (2011 - Part 6: Stone Ocean possibly) * Survived 4 plane crashes in his life-time (two in his youth:14-18 and two in his elder years: 67) Faults *Acts childish when plans and next lines don't go his way, expressing that he has trouble against opponents who are heavily tenacious. *Incredibly hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational *Not very serious or focused *Tends to be a fool and mess around *Very unconvincing disguise as a woman. *Made sly comments about Lisa Lisa, even once peeping on her while bathing, unaware that she was his mother until months after defeating the Pillar Men. Quotes * "Joestar, Joseph Joestar. But my friends call me Jo-Jo." * "Hello! I'm sorry, I didn't hear all that. You mind repeating what you just said? Depending on what you said, I might have to give you a pounding!" * "I still have one technique on me! Running away/the hell outta here!" * "Clacker Volley!" * "Clacker Boomerang!" * "CAAAAEEESAAARRR! (Upon finding Caesar's dead body)" * "OH NO!" * "OH MY GOD!" * "SANADA BETCHA (Son of a b**ch)" * "HORRE SHIETA! (Holy S***!)" * "Hermitā Pāpuru! (Hermit Purple!)" * "Hamon Overdrive (or just Overdrive)!" * "Kohh -charging Hamon-" Gallery Joseph ASB.jpg|Joseph Joestar (All-Star Battle) Joseph Manga.jpg|Joseph Manga Joseph_Anime_Faceshot.png|"Joestar, Joseph Joestar!" That Face.jpg|>Tfw u peeked on ur mum Old-Joseph-994x469.jpg|Old Joseph and his new camera Joseph-oh-my-god.jpg|OH! MY! GOD! Manga version Old Joseph ASb.jpg|Old Joseph (All-Star Battle) Older Joseph.jpg|Older Joseph (Part 4 -Manga-) IsItreallythatSecret?.gif|The Super Secret Joestar Family Technique-No-Jitsu! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Martial Artist Category:US Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Light Users Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Main Protagonist Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants